memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Faces (episode)
The Vidiians capture B'Elanna Torres and split her into two people, one fully Klingon, and one fully human. Summary *''Captain’s log, stardate 48784.2. We have completed our survey of the Avery system and are returning to retrieve Lieutenants Paris, Torres and Durst. By now, they should have concluded their inspection of the magnesite formations on the third planet. '' B'Elanna Torres, Peter Durst and Tom Paris are abducted by the Vidiians, the alien race who suffer from the Phage. During an experiment, B'Elanna is literally split into two separate beings – one fully Klingon, the other fully human – by Sulan, a Vidiian scientist in search of a cure for the deadly disease. Sulan believes that Klingons may have an immunity, or at least the ability to fight off the effects of the phage. The human B'Elanna is returned to the work barracks after a Vidiian guard determines that she is too ill to work mining the tunnels with the other captives. B'Elanna then begins to work on the security console in the barracks while the guards are distracted. Meanwhile, the Klingon B'Elanna manages to escape from Sulan's laboratory only to rescue the human B'Elanna from the guards alerted to her activities on the console. The two escape into the tunnels where they they confront each other about their respective weaknesses. A plan is finally formulated in which they decide to return to Sulan's lab and use the console there to shut down the security cloak that shields the tunnels from Voyager's sensors. On Voyager, Chakotay is disguised to look like a Vidiian. He will transport into the tunnel system and try to infiltrate the Vidiian base, but will be without contact with Voyager until the Vidiian security cloak is disabled. Chakotay, in disguise, enters the base and finds Paris and convinces a Vidiian officer that he is bringing Paris to a organ harvesting center for processing. Chakotay and Paris meet up with the two B'Elannas in Sulan's lab just as the human B'Elanna has deactivated the cloak. Sulan returns to his lab and threatens the group with a weapon. As he fires it, the Klingon B'Elanna throws herself in the line of fire and is critically wounded. The four transport to Voyager were the Klingon half of B'Elanna dies after telling her human half that she felt it was an honorable death. In sickbay, B'Elanna is informed that her cells are having difficulty processing proteins, and that it would be impossible for her to live without her other half. The doctor begins the procedure of reincorporating her Klingon DNA. Background Information *This episode marks the death of Lieutenant Durst, who had only been seen in one other episode: . *The concept of this story had been previously explored in a non-canon story. Nearly twenty years earlier, the anthology Star Trek: New Voyages had a story named "Ni Var" where Spock was divided, by an alien machine, into his human and Vulcan halves. *The inability of the human B'Elanna's cells to process proteins would seem to be a recessive genetic disorder, only exposed due to the fact that both B'Elannas were by definition haploid or diploid but completely homozygous. *When two of the Vidiian guards attempt to take the Human B'Elanna Torres to an organ extraction room, they claim they are taking her away for a 'shower and a hot meal'. This may be a reference to Nazi death camps from World War II, where those who were to be murdered were told they were going to have a shower and/or a meal. *In this episode, Lt Paris is wearing pips for Lt. JG, whereas for all the previous episodes, he was wearing the rank of full Lieutenant. He continues to wear the Lt. JG rank from here on. *It is not known why the crew did not make any attempts to rescue and free the other prisoners, particularly the Talaxian who offered information and assistance to the captured Voyager crew. They appear to have been simply abandoned, and Voyager continued on their journey home, despite Starfleets obligation to offer humanitarian aid. This could be explained away by the Prime Directive's non-interference policy even if it meant the prisoners faced death via organ extraction/processing. Awards *This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series. won the award. Links and References Guest Stars *Brian Markinson as Sulan/Durst *Rob LaBelle as Talaxian prisoner *Barton Tinapp as Guard #1 Co-Stars *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References Avery III; Avery system; Ayala; corn salad; dermal stimulator; force field; genotron; geological scan; granite; Kessik IV; Klingon; magnesite; peanut butter; peanut butter and jelly sandwich; phage; plomeek soup; petaQ; subspace transponder; Talaxian; tika cat; Vidiian; Vidiian Sodality |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Von Angesicht zu Angesicht es:Faces fr:Faces nl:Faces